


It's Never that Easy

by Inuy21



Series: Anders/Sadie Hawke [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Just a pinch of angst, Kisses and Cuddles, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: Being on the run from most of Thedas isn't easy. Traveling with her lover makes it a little better.(This falls between "The Last Straw" and "Love Isn't Always Enough")





	It's Never that Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt: "Come on, sleepyhead. I'll carry you." over on Tumblr. 
> 
> Also, I am still working on the happy smut piece! This just came out, though...

Sleep was good. Maker, any kind of rest was a relief at this point, but sleep, glorious sleep! Sadie wasn’t sure how long she had been out, but it wasn’t enough as she felt another nudge at her side. The warm body leaning over her certainly didn’t help, either. 

“Sadie-love, come on we have to get moving.”

She whined, almost growled at the intrusion that was her lover. How could he keep traveling so much? Perhaps it was the long legs he had been blessed with. Or maybe it was the Grey Warden stamina…or perhaps even Justice giving him an extra boost. 

“Anders, is it even daylight yet?” she questioned without opening her eyes, not wanting to waste an ounce of energy. 

A soft chuckle caressed her hair and ear. “Not quite, but by the time we have breakfast and get the camp packed up it will be.”

Sadie groaned, rolling onto her back and lifting her eyelids to see a blurry Anders. There was a small smile on his lips and she couldn’t help but mimic it as a hand reached up to cup his cheek. 

“I think I’ll skip breakfast, if that’s okay,” she murmured, eyelids already fluttering back down. 

Anders turned his head, pressing a kiss to her palm. “Are you sure? We’ve got another long day ahead of us.”

Sadie yawned and waved her hand in the air to dismiss him before it fell back to her side. “I need sleep more than food at this point,” she countered half-asleep already before turning to her side and curling into a ball. 

Lips brushed against her cheek and the warmth of Anders’ body was replaced with a fur pelt. Sadie buried her face into the softness and quickly drifted back to sleep. The next time she awakened from her slumber, birds were chirping loudly and she could hear Anders moving around outside the little tent they shared. 

She still didn’t want to get up. It wasn’t fair; she pouted to herself and turned onto her back. She needed sleep to be at her best and if she wasn’t at her best then how was she supposed to protect anybody? Sadie didn’t have time to dwell on that thought as the flap of the tent folded back to let in a dusting of sunlight. 

Sadie pushed herself up, her palms flat on the bedroll as she braced herself on her arms. Anders’ head ducked into the tent and he gave her a cheerful smile. 

“I was just coming to check on you.” He moved into the tent and knelt beside her, combing fingers through her hair as he pressed a soft kiss against her forehead. 

She scoffed and gently fell back. “I’m still so tired,” she complained, closing her eyes and sighing. 

Anders leaned over her, his hands resting above her shoulders. “Come on, sleepyhead. I’ll carry you.” 

His nose nuzzled against hers as his hair fell around them and tickled Sadie’s face. She laughed, letting her fingers thread through blonde hair as she contemplated his offer. It was a nice gesture but completely ridiculous. 

“You’ll carry me, two packs, and your staff?” she questioned with a giggle as his lips teased her cheeks, eyelids, and forehead. 

“Sure,” he answered distractedly. “I can put my pack in front; you’ll have yours on your back while I carry you. I might have to strap you to me so you don’t slide off…” he broke off with a hum and pulled back to look at her. 

“Hm what?” she asked, a smile lingering on her lips. 

He eyed her entire body even though half of it was covered with the fur blanket. “I’d only have one hand free to support you if you started slipping.”

Sadie propped herself up again and butted her forehead against his. “I appreciate the thought, but I think I can manage to walk on my own.” She pulled back slightly to look into amber eyes. “And being strapped to you doesn’t sound all that comfortable…for either of us, dear.”

Anders responded with a light laugh before angling his head for a kiss. Sadie countered, molding her lips to his and tilting her head to add more pressure. Fingers curled around the open front of his robes and tugged gently. Anders almost caved. He wanted to! However, there were more important problems to deal with at the moment and the spirit inside him wouldn’t let him get so easily sidetracked. 

Sadie pulled back when his lips froze under hers. She knew it wouldn’t be so easy, but she had been hoping for more than cuddling and light kisses even if she was exhausted. Of course, since leaving Kirkwall and having most of Thedas looking for them it was hard enough to find time to eat and sleep. So it was only natural that the intimacy they had once shared so easily was almost nonexistent. 

“I should get dressed, huh?” Sadie said into the silence, feeling a bit self-conscious as Anders’ stare focused somewhere over her shoulder. 

Anders blinked and gave a slight shake of his head as his mind cleared somewhat. “Yes.” His voice sounded distant in his own ears as he attempted a smile. 

Sadie pushed herself into a sitting position, leaned over to press a soft kiss to his lips, then got to her feet. It would be another long day, one she wasn’t looking forward to yet also one that she hoped counted towards a better future for mages and all of Thedas.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/critiques and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
